bioniclencrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Overview
Bionicle: Tomorrow's Quest Read full article here. The events that occurred between the canon Bionicle story and the New Ateran War. Velika kills most of the beings of great power, with the exception of the Gold Skinned Being Irnakk, and Mata Nui. Marendar similarly kills most of the Toa before being defeated by the Toa Nuva. The Toa Nuva get summoned to Okoto, leaving Takanuva practically alone to defend New Atero. Takanuva becomes a Turaga, and Mata Nui fuses Glatorian with Toa and Matoran with Agori. Many Matoran are transformed into Toa to protect New Atero. The Beginning The Toa Council meets to discuss how to deal with the growing threat of the Empire of Darkness. Non-Council-member Lync comes to the Council with a plan, but the spy Crystalia overhears and later escapes, ruining any chances of the plan working. The Toa spend time protecting New Atero, including repelling an attack on Le-Magna and capturing the Vortixx Asterak. The Toa regroup at the Temple of Light to lock up their new prisoners and make a new plan. Toa Vashari first appears, wandering the desert wastes and later joining the Empire task force assigned to rescue Crystalia. Leading figures of the Empire discuss what their next move should be. Marendar As the Toa plan in the Temple of Light, they are attacked by the reformed Marendar. The Toa manage to damage the Marendar and force it to retreat. Many are killed or presumed dead from the battle, including all seven Turaga and the Council's leader, a Toa of Fire named Kaeren. The Ga-Toa Tritus takes charge of rebuilding and general rehabilitating after the battle. Lync flies off in pursuit of Marendar, and both vanish. Sylah appears, and the residents of New Atero engage in a prolonged fight with a strange Skakdi, the Hunter, with one Toa (Ishappa) joining him. The Toa of New Atero duel with the Hunter, but he escapes, and Torok appears a while later hinting at an attack yet to come. At the Fortress of Darkness, Vashari quietly helps Arilam, a Toa of Lightning who betrays the Empire, start a prison break. The prisoners fight a group of Skrall, including the lieutenant Borom. The prisoners recieve aid from outside allies, while the Toa of Sonics Grim helps the Empire forces. Crystalia interrupts the battle, effectively letting the prisoners escape while summoning Borom back to the Fortress. Vashari announces his intentions to leave the Empire, and defeats Insidian in a duel before making his exit. Lync is found unconscious in the desert by a mutated Toa of Psionics named Cenota. After a brief mental conversation, the two head back to the Temple of Light. Lync and Tritus discuss what to do next, and work on rebuilding and shoring up New Atero's defenses. Vashari reappears in New Atero, and helps Glacies with his efforts of making a giant laser to attack the Fortress of Darkness with. Rolvik's Assault The Hunter, alongside Torok, Hanah and Rolvik (an Ice glatorian armed with the Compound mask, possessing various Kanohi powers), attack the city, holding back the defenders. At the Fortress of Darkness, Shadus, a Toa of Lightning not associated with New Atero, challenges Velika to a battle. Shadus uses shadow leeches to regain his shadow abilities, and it becomes a battle of light vs dark. Trin, a bounty hunter and Toa of Fire, gives his services to the Empire. Crystalia takes him to offer an "alliance" to the Marendar. Rolvik uses the first power of the Compound Mask, Summoning, to call forth a herd of Kikinalo to cause a breach in the walls. A small group Toa go out to defend, but fail to keep Rolvik from creating an opening in the wall. Rolvik, now using the second power of the Compound mask, Repulsion, continues to battle several opponents trying to defend the city, on the back of a giant Nui Jaga he summoned. Rolvik's scorpion is dragged into the earth, and he uses the fourth power, Diminishment, to hide from his adversaries among the rubble. They do their best to find him and continue the fight, but make little progress. Meanwhile, Torok accompanied by Hanah and Vearahza head to the top of one of the Stone Districts many towers to observe the fight. Hanah joins the fight when the three are attack by Sylah(?). Together Rolvik and Hanah battle down by the streets. Meanwhile, Borom joins the Empire's army massing outside of New Atero. He finds Irnakk, the Gold Skinned Being and current General of Velika's armies, and kills him. He proclaims himself the new General and leads the armies of darkness into battle himself. Glacies and Petram climb through the tower to ambush Torok and the Hunter, but their attack either did nothing to the Hunter, or simply passed through Torok. The Hunter easily subdues them, forcing them to watch the battle. That is until Shadus(?) arrives, destroys the tower sending the three from the tower. The Hunter dropping the Matoran to battle Shadus. Down below, Glacies and Petram safely land in a cart that was pushed under them by Vashari. Vashari then entered the fight, breaking Hanahs arm and taking her out of the fight. The battle continues as an army from the Empire approach another section of the Stone Districts wall. The clock their enemy, the defenders begin to become desperate to defeat the main threat of Rolvik who had so far received anything but minor damage. Finally time ran out, and noon had arrived, the exact moment of the day when the sun was directly over the city. Torok appeared, healing Hanah's arm and teleport her and the Hunter to safety, even though nither one could die. Rolvik then activated the sixth power within the Compound Mask, the power of Solar Energy, a Mask Power created by Torok and infused into the Mask. Now Powered by the raw force of the sun, Rolviks power increased tenfold, making him invincible. No longer able to damage Rolvik, some of the defenders turned their attention toward the Empire as they begun to invade. Rolvik begun to float into the air, lining up directly in front of the sun, making him a giant shadow over the city. In a state of pure bliss, Rolvik mused on just how wonderful it felt as his body was broken down and transformed into pure Solar Energy. The newly arrived Rahzahkea attempted in vain to stop Rolvik, not realizing that he couldn't do anything. Vashari, the only being realizing what was about to happen, tried to warn everyone, yelling. "Get down! Everyone get down!" Rolvik spoke his final words. "And now this world shall know the freedom of Chaos. True Almighty Push." He then detonated in a Solar Energy explosion with the force a nuclear bomb, destroying much of the Stone District, the wall, and blowing away Rahzahkea. Unbeknownst to anyone, Torok had redirected some of the blasts power to incinerate the Empires forces. The explosion also kicked up a massive cloud of dust that blanketed the entire city for nearly twenty-four hours. The Compound Mask falls back down to the city where it is retrieved by Torok. He was met by VasharI, one of the only beings who could see through the dust. Torok then muses on Chaos and its supposed place in the natural order as well as hinting on the story of Saint Rolvik to his old friend, before leaving. Before the Storm In the wake of Rolviks assault, Gold Teridax returns from a peace mission in the outlands, and immediately begins work on rebuilding the damaged Stone District. Meanwhile after the encounter with Torok, Vashari senses something wrong within the city, a Shadow Toa, Necrosis, broke into several of Makuros emergeny shelters to reap Matoran. Enraged Vashari crosses half the city in seconds, and busts down into the shelter Necrosis was currently at where the Matoran were still alive. Several Matoran were killed before Vashari could do anything, but he managed to fight off the Shadow Toa until backup arrived, (Shadus?). Necrosis then fled. The Toa attempt to rebuild, with Rahzahkea and several others making use of Makuro's (an exo-suited genius Matoran) HQ and weapons. Meanwhile Vashari took teaching several Matoran and other citizens in the art of the sword in order to defend themselves. Two Matoran named Varo and Salih, survivors of Necrosis' attack, grew to revere Vashari and took too becoming full on apperentices to the ancient warrior. Shadow Invasion Shadus appears, and helps Sylah electrify and "kill" Shadow Toa Necrosis, disabling his army of living shadow-beings. Necrosis escapes, and brings in an army of Shadow Toa, along with his master, a Shadow Toa named "Mother". After a prolonged fight, where Rahzahkea summons Kirathel (a mysterious being connected to his past) for aid, a Toa of Fire named Spordan (previously infected with Shadow by Necrosis) sacrifices himself to kill Mother, and a new Toa, Impora, arrives and wipes out the remaining Shadows. However, Necrosis escapes. Shadus is revealed to have a parasitic mind infesting his own, that of another shadow being called Xantha... Doubt and Death Sylah is tempted to join Torok, and Necrosis finds a wish-granting object called the Ordon, which is later used to give both him and Kirathel godlike powers. Necrosis is slain when he attempts to use his "omnipotence", and Kirathel psychically compels Sylah to join Torok, also incapacitating Rahzhakea in the process. Shadus also joins Torok, and later has Xantha escape from his body, although not without great pain. The Fall Xantha attacks New Atero, and is repelled by Torok's forces and the Toa, with a previous ally, the android Guyan (also made by Makuro), jetting the city up in the air to try and wipe out the 'evil of life' and start over. The city, now a wreck, is saved, and Kirathel meets Xantha, forming a psuedo alliance, and is warned of a "darkness" by Necrosis. Meanwhile Toa Vashari along with Glacies, Petram, Varo and Salih hunt down the remains of the Marender, who then bring it to Gold Teridax who forges it into the Extreme Armor for Vashari. Toa Shard appears during this time, wielding a strange box.. The Herald A golden figure similar to Kirathel appears during an invasion by the Empire, and "helps" (using an indiscriminate weakness field) to stop the attack. Xantha attacks as well, but is repelled by Rahzahkea, utilizing the box from before. Vashari (one of the leaders of New Atero and former associate of Torok) and the other Toa briefly contain her, before the figure (name later revealed to be Selariel) awakens something in Sylah. Rahzahkea reveals their backstory, with Sylah being a "Bio-Marendar", and the mutant flees, almost lashing out at the others. Vashari angrily rejects Selariel's "help", with the being warning them of three others like her... A grey, ghost like figure starts appearing around this time... Start of Darkness Kirathel forms a tower at the Black Spike Mountains and opens six dimensional portals, absorbing energy from them. A Toa of Magnetism, Vezakarda (also sporting a double persona) attacks her for disturbing the peace, dodging Selariel and the grey ghost figure, and causing Kirathel to vanish in a blast, teleporting Vez' to New Atero. The world begins to manifest signs of damage, such as static-like errors in the air, and freezing temperatures in the desert areas outside New Atero. Catacombs Rahzahkea and several other Toa and Matoran, including Vashari and a Toa of Light, Luekos, leave for the underground city of Onu-Magna, trying to stop the "rising darkness" Necrosis spoke of (and were warned of by Selariel), as well as finding the second Herald of Kirathel, Inferna. After a fight, she joins them. Shadus, having earlier been damaged by Skatos, manifests a dark side called Dark Shadus, who attacks both him and Sylah before fleeing. The whole group are then forced to fight a corrupted Luekos, who turns into a shadow/light manipulator called Skatos. The two parties leave after the underground begins collapsing. The Hunter, also there, steals an ancient Spear of Matter Control then hand delivers it to Torok who then forges it into a mask then give it to Kaliva, Rolvik sister. The Suva A strange Toa-like being, "Cloak" (a Toa of Psionics forced to hear every other Toa's thoughts due to an aberration), attempts to stop Petram and several other Matoran from becoming Toa, but is rebuffed. Torok observes the Toa, and Xantha and Dark Shadus team up, attacking New Atero's ruins. Sylah, Shadus, and Shadus' "sister" Valla, fight back, killing Xantha's body. Shadus is almost slain, but is revived by Sylah, and the Hunter warns the two stepping out of line with Torok will result in their demise. The Hunter then flees after entering a state of pure instnict upon sensing the creation of freshly made Toa. Suva Hunt The Hunter, along with Hanah, arrive at the Suva where Petram was transformed, trying to have the Hunter "feed" on them. The rest of the Toa (including Rahzahkea, Vashari, another Toa called Avoria, and a revived Spordan) fight them to a standstill, Torok strangely leaving. The fight leads to the Hunter regaining his senses and fightnig more methodically with his powerful Elemental Combinations. Rahzahkea attempts to kill the Hunter and Hanah with a fire-burst from a dimensional portal (gained from Kirathel's memories), with Avoria being stuck inside and lost. Necrosis and a group of two other beings under his command, (Onisani the Hunter and a being called the Kanohi Monkey), attempt to peer into the fire, and discover something(s) inside, being incinerated from a distance, with only the Monkey surviving. Avoria narrowly escapes another one of the things (a black shade surrounded by freezing fire), and Torok's "older brother" (as stated by Vashari), an entity called Solorok appears. Infuriated by the Hunter and Hanah's inability to simply destroy the Toa, quote: "Playing with their food.", the dark being commands the Hunter to finish them, the Skakdi complying and launching a moon sized-asteroid at them, while Solorok keeps the heroes corralled in a Darkspace Barrier. They manage to stop, or at least slow down, the asteroid, but there was a second one ready to go behind it. While the Toa attempt to stop it, ultimately a combined effort between Petram and Vashari manage to distract Solorok, allowing the Toa to escape unscathed. The dark Inquisitor, regardless of their escape, teleports to the Fortress of Darkness to "deal" with Velika. Additionally, Shadus calls in the aid of Light Shadus, an alternate version of himself, and along with Dark Shadus (who ceased dueling with them to aid them for a time), forms a Kaita called Midnight, which pursues Solorok. Meanwhile, the majority of the other Toa relocate to a bar in New Atero, formerly an empty building, and now run by Vashari. They pause from their war, and even partake in smoothie-like concoctions made by Vashari. Plans of the Tower Cloak, feeling called to the tower by a strange feeling, arrives and meets a strange silver being calling itself Zeliak. Zeliak promises to aid in the silencing of the minds of all on Spherus Magna, and manages to secure Cloak's unsteady partnership. The Fall of Velika Velika is confronted by Solorok, and after a brief dialog, engages him in battle, with both fighters at a standstill. Caybluk, one of Velika's lieutenants, arrives with a group of soldiers and attacks Midnight, who previously arrived and attacked Solorok. As the battle rages on, the fight is taken outside, and Midnight is fractured back into the three Shaduses. Original Shadus, activating a new power (Dark Ichor), engages Solorok once more, with Sylah shadow-traveling in to try and help. However, she is blasted off the side of the fortress by Velika, and Shadus leaps off as well to catch her. Velika and Solorok duel for a while more, with the Inquisitor catching the titan off-guard with a homing Starlight blast. The Great Being prepares a blast of ice, but Shadus, having returned after depositing Sylah at Vashari's, puts down the dark lord with a blast of Dark Ichor. Solorok imprisons all three Shaduses inside a dream-like otherworld, and finally ends the crippled Velika with his Starlight sword, claiming the late Being's army as his own. Shadus and his brothers fight valiantly, but are unable to do anything effective in the dream world and are incapacitated. At the verge of their defeat, Impora suddenly arrives, meeting with a strange new entity (Roaka), who warns her of Skatos' power. The two new arrivals attack Solorok, who holds off their assault. Xantha, having been ressurected and given a new body by Selariel, arrives as well and fights the Inquisitor, but retreats after a while. Rahzahkea, also having arrived via portal, rescues the Shaduses and sends them back to New Atero, but is badly stunned by a fierce attack from Solorok. Cloak's mindless acolytes appear, menacing him briefly before vanishing. Roaka, having earlier recognized the Toa for his Great Mask of Conjuring (explaining why 'Kea doesn't need to state a power or weakness, but rather can switch powers at will), helps the Toa of Psionics into the portal to Vashari's... End of A Dynasty Roaka explains to Rahzahkea the origin of the Next Chapter multiverse, having been created by several vauge creator beings, who could remove and change the world with their own developments. He further explains one of the creators is "leaving", and thus all they created will vanish. Giving Rahzahkea his own weapon, a powerful sword called the Starblade, Roaka peacefully vanishes into nothing, leaving his mask behind. Across the planet, beings like Impora, Nuisama, and several others (all of P-Buddy's former characters) disappear, with massive reality alterations repairing New Atero and re-creating Makuro Industries as Ussal Corp. Rahzahkea, the sole witness, quietly swears to not forget the lost, and appears in Vashari's, quite dazed.. New Dynasty Near Vashari's, a Turaga and spokesperson for Ussal Corp speaks to a crowd of Matoran about New Atero's renewed hope, promising a rebuilding attempt. However, the gathering is interrupted by a strange red gaseous entity, which mutates several of the Matoran into ghastly bio-beings. Witnessing the horror, Rahzahkea engages the gas with a psychic attack, only to discover the entity lacks a mind. The Turaga is terribly hurt by the gas, and his bodyguard and friend, Fire Toa Camari, picks him up and attempts to retreat to the Archives to get help, meeting Rahzahkea as he leaves... Meanwhile, Solorok uses his power over Darkspace to change the brain chemistry of Velikas forces to brainwash them into loyalty. He then has them dig a massive pit, as Kaliva arrives to change the fortress to something more to Soloroks tastes. When the pit was complete Solorok had it fillled half way with water, then added a very specific formula of Energized Protodermis, as well as some delicately placed Darkspace Magic. He compelled a Skrall leader(originally Borom) to dive into, then climb out of the pit, now transformed into a Skrall Nuva. The rest of the Empires(Now the Legion) jumped into the pit, becoming powerful Nuva versions of themselves with the ability to create Darkspace Shields. A Not So Friendly Peace Offer Solorok comes to New Atero, suspiciously making peace with them on the condition he is "shown around." While leading the dark being through the city, Rahzahkea is followed by a strange, fire-like entity, which later vanishes after being seen. Stotie and his raiders attack the Stone area of the city, and escape Shard's attempt to engage them, injuring him in the process. The Meanwhile, Sylah and Shadus discover yet another alternate, and more destructive, persona within him, and attempt to negate it by reaping additional energy from Xantha. However, the energy instead releases the persona in the form of Nyxos, an energy-eater who briefly fights the two before teleporting outside of New Atero. The Tower Prologue Shard and a few other Toa and heroes gather at Vashari's, and are confronted by Solorok, who attempts to convince them to race him around the outer walls of New Atero. During the race, yet another being breaks off of Shadus, Nyxos, his "true" darkness and supposed master of Xantha. After briefly fighting both Sylah and Shadus, he chases Solorok, trying to steal his power, but is dissuaded and outrun. An injured Sylah is kidnapped by a mysterious being. Later, Rahzahkea leads a group of heroes to a garage in the city where he detected Tuik's mental presence, and they are forced to fight against the Prophet, a robotic law enforcer gone mad. The Prophet is defeated, but both it and Tuik are killed when the being that kidnapped Sylah reappears and destroys the building, forcing Shadus to attack Rahazhkea and capturing both. Shortly later, while left alone by the rest of the Vanguard, Petram randomly attacks Ithmys, wounding him severely before throwing himself bodily over the bar at the sound of the returning Vanguard. Petram makes up a story about what happened, but Ithmys--who has fast healing powers--wakes up and explains what he saw. Petram again, tries to cover his tracks, but Glacies and Arilam openly admit that the story sounds false. Desperate to escape, Petram hurls his Toa spear into Glacies, who was in the way, and runs out of the nightclub. The Tower Shadus and Rahzahkea awake in a strange room, within the Tower, which has moved to stand outside New Atero. The titan from before takes Shadus to another area, presumably holding Sylah, whereas another being, Cloak, in disguise as a Toa named Elkara, takes Rahzahkea to a central room with the help of another odd servitor-being. Shadus is shown Sylah's body and mind, with the two being separated (Sylah's mind stuck within a strange, dust-world) and the titan frees her, proceeding to then combat both. Despite being evenly matched, the titan unveils a peculiar, energy orb, and is restrained by the servitor, who cryptically forces the two to leave. However, Shadus alerts the other Toa of Atero to the Tower, and a group consisting of After briefly confronting a shade of a mysterious Toa-hating Matoran (a reference to a previous character, Ishappa, who hated Toa and was presumably forcibly converted into one), the group of heroes (comprising Elkara, the false Toa, Shard, Ticeli, a Toa of sound, Ithmys and Sevair, a Toa of Magic and Air respectively, Arilam and Orokal, as well as Dark, Shadus, and Valla, and finally Vashari) discover the servitor is actually "Not-Eclipse", a previous Herald of Kirathel who was subsumed and made subservient to the Wrathbringer. Initially intending to duel them, "Not-Eclipse" changes her mind after Arilam says the Toa intend to keep fighting and find a way to win. Asking Vashari to promise the heroes will give hope to the universe and save it from the Wrathbringer, she lets them pass through a dimensional gate to the realm of Genesis, an enigmatic creator being. Shortly after the Toa escape, the "Almighty", the second of three of the Wrathbringer's primary hosts, arrives, regretfully destroying Selariel for her betrayal. The Toa meet Genesis, who vaguely reveals he is a creator of something, and is then comedically assaulted by Vasharis Rail Gun on its low power setting. After reaching a sense of understanding, Genesis gives the heroes "Willpower Blades" morphing metallic masses which cut specific points in space-time. The group destroys his armor-suit, which is possessed by Velika's spirit, the "Hollow King" and third of the Wrath' hosts. With the aid of a teleporting Solorok, Valla's efforts, the heroes are victorious, banishing Velika's spirit from the armor, and allow Genesis to destroy him. The group is teleported to the dust-world from before, and discover Rahzahkea and Kirathel, broken shades of what they were from untold years imprisoned here (with Kira reduced to a parasitic swarm of particles). After 'Kea shows he still remembers the Hirodora, a move Vashari taught him, proving himself to be genuine, the group departs over a mountain, finding the "Almighty" waiting in an arena. In New Atero, Sylah encounters a member of Brutaka's species, called Terahka, and unsuccessfully tries to talk to him. The Almighty reveals himself to be a lost and regretful version of Makuta from G2, who grew to regret his actions after being imprisoned in the Shadow Realm for eternities. However, when "rescued" by the Wrathbringer, the remnants of his world and life were destroyed, with the Wrathbringer's First Host controlling him through a mark in his Mask of Ultimate Power. Makuta attempts to refuse fighting, and eventually Ticeli uses his Willpower Blade to destroy the Mask, returning Makuta's will to him. The former host uses his remaining power to attempt to open a gate to the First Host, but is killed by twin bolts of Wrath energy upon doing so, a black portal opening in the Chapterverse's prime world as he does so. Torok is reminded of his own father, an other dimensional Makuta, and regrets the passing of this Makuta, before the heroes go on. The Wrathbringer Unveiled The heroes enter into the First Host's sanctum, and find it a rather drab, uninteresting gray place. As they wander through, it swiftly becomes menacing, with hundreds of twisted clones of 'Kea, Shard, and Sylah, as well as various other beings from the heroes' lives. Vashari seems having the biggest grudge against the First Host, as he is openly and visibly enraged, his body actually erupting in flames from his pure rage. Back in New Atero, a machine-being menaces several of the members of Nekra Corp, and a mysterious figure emerges from the portal, observing the city. The figure steals Sylah and returns, confronting the Vanguard and revealing itself as Kiyara, the First Host and being responsible for Sylah's transformation, as well as the torture of Rahzahkea and Shard. After a brief argument, Kiyara reveals a mind controlled "Sylah", and is attacked by the heroes, who manage to beat him into submission with odd ease. A moment later, the sky of the dimension rends itself apart, revealing the hidden Wrathbringer. The titanic entity raises Kiyara into the air, and then his pieces when on of the Toa shoots and kills him. Cloak, Kirathel, and Rahzahkea breach the Wrathbringer's "Mindscape", Cloak hammering Kirathel mistakenly. Genesis, revealed to have been partly possessing 'Kea, appears, reminding Cloak of the scepter Selariel gave while in the guise of Zeliak. The group leaves the "Mindscape", being seen by some odd entity... The group of heroes hammer at various attacks the Wrathbringer makes, eventually coming face to face with an unholy fusion of Kirathel and Kiyara, the silver-armored, silent, Lord of Hosts. The Lord uses a peculiar semi-psionic attack, LOSS, to paralyze many of the Toa, but is attacked and its blow cancelled. In New Atero, Sansod and thirty Toa under his command breach the Tower and engage some of its defense forces, defeating them and setting free one Glatorian unable to attack back. Said Glatorian then proceeds to walk into the desert with several other Wrath minions to die, released of their "crusade". The Toa enter the Tower's sanctum, and are forced then to fight a giant being forged of Toa Skeletons, wearing an ominous Hau. New Atero is attacked and damaged by Nyxos' minions, and Light and Xantha fight across the sky before coming to a stop at Vashari's. Several incidents divide Malvo and his Nekra Corp. against the Skrall Bayor and Lync, namely concerning a rampaging robot (Which Petram--who is Improbus...Petrambus? Tries to control). Some of the Wrathbringer's essence, possessing sand, attacks the city walls but is dissuaded by a newly arrived Antroz. The Lord of Hosts batters the Toa with spears of light and several other attacks, shrugging off their initial retaliations. However, a chain of attacks sends it down, and the Toa's blows breach some gaps in its armor, releasing a dark, viscous substance that forms a vast giant of darkness that hovers above the Lord. The battle begins anew briefly, with 'Kea and Sylah, as well as even Genesis, funnel their energies into a giant beam of power. The Wrathbringer stalls it with its own beam, and begins pushing the Toa back.. The Secret Battle In the aftermath of the Tower, our heroes find themselves in one last confrontation for the sake of the world. Following the events of the Tower, the Vanguard found themselves confronted by an angered Torok, who challenged them to fight. Drained and already hateful towards him, Rahzahkea was the first to accept, and duel Torok with the Starblade, even managing to score a gruesome-looking hit on the Matoran. However, Torok was able to kill him, and proceeded to kill several members of the Vanguard afterward. Nyxos and numerous associates of Shadus appeared, all joining and stalemating the fight against Torok. Eventually both Sylah and Ticeli were able to deduce the battle's point was to test the Vanguard's unity, and thus refused to fight him. Satisfied, Torok revived the heroes, offering each of them a free wish as a reward for solving his puzzle. Though refusing to give Rahzahkea what he truly desired (a guarantee the demon would not return, or a way to hurt him) he did boost the Starblade's power. He also formed a defense wall around the city in accordance with Orokal's wish, gave Ticeli a mirror of courage, gave Kage power over Ice, and gave Sylah a "wish-coin" as she could not think of anything. The New World The Wrathbringer has been defeated, but the world has opened up. A bigger world filled with more people, and new dangers from above, below, and beyond. Three Months Earlier Out in the Wastes, a gang leader, Vezon is show his strength to a small village who refused to pay for "allowing" them to live. He kills one of them, asserting his dominance over the majority of the Wastes and bulling them into loyalty. Solorok then appears stating he has business elsewhere and leaves him former army of the Empire. Dawn of a New Age The Citzens of New Atero gather for a city wide event, the launching of Nekra's new starship to the moon. A small crew, consisting of Vashari, Ticeli, and a few others, go onboard and launch. However, Sylah tags along unbeknownst to them, having been somehow infected with a spore of Darkspace that is converting her body into uncontrollable energies. Rahzahkea almost gets into a fight with Pheore, Nekra's agent in the Vanguard, and leaves. Rahzahkea and several more of the Vanguard on the planet encounter Torrgo, a giant monstrous tree-beast, and fight the Electro Hounds, symbiotes living on Torrgo's body, before entering the monster itself. They discover a bound, psionic dragon, as well as a giant organic monster, which they destroy the free the dragon. The Dragon, called the Venom Dragon, guides Torrgo away from the city, alerting the Vanguard to the existence of a continent away from their own, with more creatures like him and Torrgo in need of aid. Rahzahkea informs Sansod of this, while Sansod notices 'Kea's Tryna, a modified mask built by Makuta that the Water Toa considers immoral. This apparently raises suspicion concerning the Psi Toa, who does not seem to notice...or care... In space, the crew of the ship set up a base and find an artifact which teleports an Excaelin, Gran Satān, to their base. He fights them, proclaiming superiority thru technology as the heroes eventually manuver back to their ship. Eventually, the Excaelin is subdued when Vashari fires his own gun at the alien, and the heroes escape. The ship flies back, and the Vanguard decide to venture to the new "Lost Continent" to deal with the other threat, while Nekra begins work on weapons suited to hurt the alien beings. The Lost Continent After a month, A combination of the New Order and Builders Guild workers complete the rebuilding of Takuas cargo hauler. The Vanguard and Knights as well as some New Order members take the ship across the Dark Ocean to find the Lost Continent. On their way they encounter the Great Water Beast Krasorn. After a lengthy battle, Vashari managed to distracted the creature by endangering it egg clutch, allowing the group to move on. The group later landed on the Lost Continent, a continent separate from the Ateran one, and fought a small group of lava apes before meeting up with a group of natives, friendly Bohrok and their champion, Matalo. The natives equipped the Toa with weapons, forged from a material named "Lavasteel", and sent them in the direction of a nearby temple, which they believed to be linked to the missing Dragons. Entering the Temple, the Vanguard encountered another faction, the Darkspace Demons, who planned on stealing the Dragons for themselves. Despite attempts by several of the Vanguard, the two sides came to blows, culminating in them attempting to seal the Demons in a false Toa seal. However, due to a problem in said seal, the Demons were able to use their own powers to reverse the fallacious seal and escape, fleeing to pursue the Dragons elsewhere. Later, the Vanguard pursued the Demons, defeating and banishing one (Deschingis) alongside Vashari. They continued hunting the Demons, cutting their way through another army of organic drones as another pair of giant monsters fought each other on in the background. As the Toa continued, they finally came face to face with the Demons' own enemy; the Supreme King, Maximus. The group proceeded to fight Maximus, their combined willpower forcing him away, and convincing the remaining Demons to return to their home dimension empty-handed. The Toa, exhausted from their fight, returned to the ship, heading toward their home having won the day once more.... Shadows Over New Atero (TBA)